Elizabeth Cauldwell and the Sister Wardrobes
by DungeonMastersBlueJay
Summary: Even when the Sister Wardrobes had been proven as the demise of Hogwarts, no one had thought to remove it generations after. With the sister in new hands, what will happen when young Rose and Scorpius are taken in it's possesion? RWxSM, OCxAP
1. Chapter 1: The Absent Letter

**Diclaimer, I love J., but I am not her. Usually just her characters and places would belong to her, but my OC does too. Her parents, Owen and Mandy, are both from her series, and I simply threw them together and made them have too children, so basically it's all hers XD I'm thinking of changing Elizabeth's sisters name, though, because Twilight completley ruined the name Alice for me. This fanfic is from my OC's POV. I'm trying not to make it too lovey-dovey and throw in some action, but I'm no J.. It consists of Rose x Scorpius and Albus x OC, and I'm a new writer, so don't judge me! Also, it says Romance and Action, but I'm also trying to throw in some humor. It's based off of the books 1-7, and if I acidentally make movie-refrences, I'm sorry. Watching the movies kind've threw off my knoledge of the books. _Annnnyways_, enjoy!**

Elizabeth Cauldwell And the sister wardrobes Chapter 1: The Absent Letter

A thrashing resonated from the second floor. An aggravated Elizabeth woke with a start. "What in heaven's are you doing up there?" She called.

Nobody replied. She got up, yanked a comb through her hair, slipped on her bathrobe, and headed for the stairs. All she could hear was the voice of a familiar boy, as well as her older sister, Alice, giggling.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, stormed up the last flight of stairs and quickly swung the door open. Inside was a boy with bright red hair and freckles, all the way down his long face. It was Fred Weasley.

"You're George Weasley's son, aren't you? What business do you have here; wouldn't your family be worried?"

"Nah, they're heavy sleepers. Shouldn't be up 'till noon."

"Hey, Liz! Freddy here is selling me some tongue toffees. I tried putting one in the closet and the boggart went crazy!" Alice breathed.

"Well, could you keep it down? Mum, dad and I are trying to sleep and it's already four in the morning!" She scowled.

"Well…" Alice pondered sarcastically.

"_Ugh!_" And just as she left she overheard a chorus of "You sell love potion?"

Elizabeth and her family weren't the same as a normal family; they were wizards. Even though muggles (non-magical folk) hadn't noticed them for years, witches and wizards have been living among them since the beginning of time. Most wizards and witches went to schools to learn how to use their magic properly, and lived to work somewhere in the magical world.

Elizabeth hadn't started school yet, but she had visited Diagon Alley enough times to know what 'tongue toffees' were. They were invented by George and Fred I Weasley, one of which was deceased. The toffees made a persons tongue grow up to four feet long. The twins had started a joke shop in Diagon Alley, where wizards and witches alike went to restock on goods, such as potion makings, or broomsticks. Elizabeth and her family had once gone to their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but Elizabeth's father refused to with them; he had too much work to do at the ministry.

As much as she missed seeing her dad more often, Elizabeth was glad that her parents wouldn't be at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry—Elizabeth's school—the day she got sorted. If she had gotten sorted into Slytherin house in front of them, she would have been unbelievably embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Both her mother Mandy and her sister Alice were in Ravenclaw, her father Owen in Hufflepuff. Her best friend, Rose Weasley, was raised in a family of Gryffindors, so chances were against her that they would be in the same house.

It was July 29th, and she still hadn't gotten her acceptance letter yet. What really worried her, was that she needed to reply to the letter in two days, or she couldn't come to Hogwarts. What was it that kept them from giving her her letter? Had she been born without magic? Or was Hogwarts simply full of students? Her mind was showering with questions, and every one answered was another step away from her solution. She told her mother that she had gotten the letter and list of things to buy, but that she had lost it on the way back from the Weasley's house one evening. If that were truly the case, she wouldn't have been nearly as worried; at least she would have known she got in the school to begin with. Her mother said she would go shopping with her anyways, and would buy the books from Alice's first year list; she couldn't guarantee everything she needed was on it, however.

She felt bad for not telling her mother the truth, but what else could she do? Though she knew she shouldn't have been, she was still excited to go shopping for her first wand. For all she knew, maybe the letter got sent to the wrong house because of a confused owl.

Elizabeth collapsed back in bed and fell asleep effortlessly. She dreamt of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes. She wore an old pink jacket with stone-washed jeans and a rainbow belt. There Rose stood, along with a young boy with blonde hair that somewhat emphasized his pointed chin. He wore a dark coat, buttoned up to his throat. The boy seemed to be glaring at yet another boy with dark, scruffy hair and deep green eyes. The young blonde boy turned to gaze at Rose with admiring eyes, yet conscience of the boy beside him. Then, before he could speak, a mysterious, rusted wardrobe with bronze handles and peeling paint, appeared directly in front of Rose. A pale, boney hand reached out of the closet and grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt, and she was pulled inside the opened doors of the wardrobe. The two boys were taken aback by shock, but immediately were found searching the wardrobe inside and out. They looked around the cluttered room everywhere they could manage, but they couldn't find her; Rose was gone.

Elizabeth woke with a start. She felt cold wet drops of sweat trickle down her forehead. She swung her legs off the side of her bed and made her way through the short, wide hallway, and into the kitchen. There sat her mom in her light purple bathrobe, drinking coffee from an old mug. The mug fashioned a picture of her mother and father, young and laughing with their old Hogwarts friends. Behind her mother's seat and to the left stood Owen, twirling his coffee with his wand while too occupied by reading the _Daily Prophet_ to see that his coffee started to glow a faint orange.

"Um…Dad… Your coffee…" Elizabeth started. He looked down as though it pained him to stop reading the article 'Medicines Made for the Misshapen Muggle.' When his eyes first reached the glowing coffee, he was too slow to react. Then, he gradually started to realize what had happened. "My heavens, this is the third time this week! Last time I drank coffee in this condition, I couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes!" He started mumbling his favorite curse words under his breath. He guided the coffee to the sink, and with a flick of his wand, the cup was emptied and filled again. Before he could think about what he was doing, he started twirling and reading once more.

Elizabeth looked around the room, but she couldn't remember what it was she was looking for. Then, as the thought occurred to her, she ran to the front door to see if the mail had come. There, she found a stack of letters that had come that morning and vigorously pulled them apart from one another, searching desperately for the one letter she sought most. To her utter disappointment, no letter of the sort lied in her trembling hands. Just as she began to bring the mail inside for her parents, a single owl, with broad brown feathers, and a white spotted stomach, flew onto the next door neighbor's windowsill. The owl then dropped a single letter on to their porch, which, to her amazement, contained an enormous amount of letters there, all stamped with a single scarlet red wax seal. The owner of the home, Mrs. Draymen, clutched the letters with her over-sized hands and glowered at what she had received. She looked up at the owl and told it: "For the last time, I don't want these ignorant prank letters! Go, shoo!"

Elizabeth stared at the letters with complete surprise, and as Mrs. Draymen started to walk off with the letters in her hand Elizabeth ran outside, and did what she could to stop her. "M-Mrs. Draymen! Wait, please! I think I know who sent you those prank letters. They're my friends, so I'm very sorry for them doing this to you. I'll be sure to tell them not to. If I could just have those letters…"

"Oh, very well then. I find it astonishing, however, that kids such as themselves could train an owl to deliver things. What wonders the young folk can do these days…" She walked over and placed the letters in Elizabeth's hands, which were now shaking with excitement.

"Are you all right dear? You seem a bit distraught. Don't worry; I won't get your friends in trouble, so long as they leave me alone." And with that, she walked back into her open door, and closed it shut behind her. An excited Elizabeth began to walk back to her house when she looked in her neighbor's window; Mrs. Draymen was searching owls on Craigslist.

**Alrighty then! This is my first time writing a fan-fic, so I'm sure it's not, well, very good. But, I'm open for suggestions, and I hope that even though I'm new, my reading of countless fan-fictions will pay off! Send in some reviews, I'm looking forwars to your comments, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer, I practically own nothing XD Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Got your list?"

"Yes"

"Your money?"

"All my months earnings."

"Your jacket?"

"Yes, mum! Stop worrying about me! You know just as well as I do that I rarely lose _anything!_"

"I'm worried because you only ever lose things that matter!"

Harsh but true, Elizabeth always had a tendency to lose important things rather than small knick-knacks, or a pair of beat up earrings.

"Fortunate you found your book list in time; it's nothing like the one Alice had in her first year." Alice nodded. "It seems the school is going back to the originals. Now, first off, let's get you your school robes. God knows you've been living off Muggle clothes for the past eleven years!"

They walked for a while until they found Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "What does your list say you need, Liz?" Alice asked. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

by Anonymous

_The Great War of 1997_

by Asteria Greengrass

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Now what are they making you get three pairs of robes for? If they teach you how to wash them with your wand, that wouldn't be necessary! What a waste of money…" her mother grumbled. Elizabeth's mother and sister told her that they'd be shopping for supplies. As Elizabeth went inside for her robe fitting, a squat, smiling witch came up to her. This must be Madam Malkin, she thought.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She said, beating Elizabeth to words. "Last few weeks are always the busiest. Stand up here; I'll get you fitted for one in a moment."

Elizabeth looked around at the other students getting fitted for their robes. They all looked excited, as if they became any more joyful, they'd burst. As she was wondering what kind of people they were, and what houses they would get in, she noticed a weird snake like movement going around her waist, arms, and legs. The tape measure was moving on its own. Liz then began to wonder if she would ever learn to do that in school.

By the time Liz came out of the shop with her new school and winter robes, along with her hat, her mother had already bought her a cauldron, self-adjusting dragon hide gloves, glass phials, brass scales, a telescope, and her school books (the Monster Book of Monsters had a clasp around it, so it wouldn't bite them.). She told her it was easy with Alice knowing where to get everything. All that was left was her wand and her pet.

Since it was closest, Liz, Alice, and their mother went to Olivander's first. "Hello, little one. Good evening, Alice, Mandy. Maple, dragon heart-string, 10 inches, good for transfiguration, yes?" Alice nodded "Indeed. I never forget a wand I sell! Though I do not know yours, Mandy, as it was my uncle Olivander that sold you your wand. It didn't seem appropriate to change the name, though, as this was his shop, and 'Olivander's' sound much more inviting than 'Thorndale's'. I don't know _what_ my parents were thinking when they named me, honestly. Do I look like a Thorndale to you? Well, never mind that!" He turned to Liz. She noticed he had large, silver eyes that felt as though he were staring into your soul. "Now, as for you, we have yet to find out which wand you're destined for! Come, come!" He beckoned her forward. She took a few tentative steps toward his desk. "Hmm. How about… This?" He pulled out an old box off one of the first rows of wands. He opened the box and handed it to her. "Go on, try it!"

Just as she lifted the wand above her head, he snatched it back from her hand. "Strange indeed. You don't do well with dragon heart-string as the rest of your family does. Let's see here… Ah, yes. Try this." He handed her a slightly shorter wand, with a wide handle. She waved it above her head, and when it came down, it shot like a rocket across the room. At first she thought she had let it slip, but was already taking down yet another box.

The new wand he had was a creamy white. Its handle was much skinnier, and the wand looked as though rose-bush vines were climbing upon it. It had carved thorns, and in a small hole in the middle of the wand, a single blue bead was strung by a silver hair. It looked very attractive compared to the old, bulky wands she tried before. He handed it down to her from the ladder he was using, and the second it touched her fingers, they seemed to swell with warmth. Little red sparks seemed to be flying from the tip, and she new immediately that this was her wand. "Aha, I see. You have yourself an ivory wand with a unicorn hair core. Very tricky indeed, getting a core inside of elephants tusk. It requires a liquidation spell, so they're very rarely made anymore. You need not worry about the hole; the hair has been modified to be very thick. It's an exceptionally loyal wand, so it works terribly in the hands of others. Good for summons. I think you'll be especially happy with this wand." He gave Liz a smile, and she squeaked a "thanks." They strolled out of the shop, as Mr. Thorndale's silvery eyes watched them leave.

"Last but not least, a pet!" Liz said excitedly. "Can I get an owl, mum? Or a cat? Toads are cheaper, but they're so ugly… oh, mom!" She chanted. As they reached Eeylops Owl Emporium ("Now with a wide selection of cats and toads!") Liz ran in the store and started gazing at all the animals. They had owls of every size and color, some old looking toads, and three cats, one black with yellow eyes, one with grey stripes and six toes on each paw, and one cross-eyed Siamese. Liz was gazing at the cats when a pitch black owl caught her eye. She remembered what Rose had told her about her uncle Harry that had told stories about his elegant white owl named Hedwig. Liz strolled over to the cage; the owl was very small, and could fit comfortably in the palm of her hand. It had a grey stripe down its back and up between its eyes. It looked nothing how Rose described Hedwig to look like, but Liz still couldn't stop coming back to look at the owl every other minute they spent there. Ten minutes later, Liz and her family came walking out holding the excited bird in its cage.

By the time they had arrived back at their house, it was eight o'clock. Anxious to go to school for the first time ever, Liz packed her things in her over-sized luggage as quick as possible, put her now sleeping owl on her desk, set her alarm, and jumped in bed. She tried to sleep, but the more she tried, the more anxious she got. She then began thinking about names for her owl, when she finally drifted off to sleep at midnight.

**Alrighty then! Short chapter, long chapter, I don't really know. I just kind've threw this out there, and I'm sure most of the chapter was the Hogwarts list XD So! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, as I JUST posted chapter one, but I think I'm going to throw out, say, 3-4 chapters and wait for reviews to continue writting. I don't have my email out there, but I should have anonymous reviews allowed if I checked right, so please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: Platform NineAndThreeQuarters

**Disclaimer! Oh, and BTDub, pleeaaase, oh please tell me if I've been spelling Disclaimer wrong XD Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾

As her alarm went off, Elizabeth immediately jumped out of bed, smacked her alarm off, wrenched her clothes on, and ran into the kitchen. "Mom, ready!" Alice and Mandy were already set and ready, waiting.

"It's about time, we're going to be late!" Alice accused.

They ran out the doors and drove for about a half-hour before reaching King's Cross station. Lucky her mom knew how to drive; they got there 15 minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. They crossed the barrier, which was essential to get through without muggles' noticing. Since there were only three of them, together they could lean casually against the brick barrier and fall through. It didn't take long for Liz to find Rose. Her whole family was crowded around each other, with their light brown, scruffy black, and flaming red hair. Elizabeth's eyes fell on the tallest adult there beside Rose's father, Ron. He had scruffy black hair and glasses, and his long bangs seemed to be covering something, as she could just barely see it. She realized it must be a scar of some sort, and decided quickly to stop staring, though he didn't seem to notice. Liz assumed this must be Rose's uncle, Harry.

Liz ran up behind Rose and put her hands over her eyes. In the lowest, manliest voice she could manage, she said "Guess who?"

Rose grabbed Liz's hands, twirled around, and grabbed Liz into a giant hug. It felt like ages before she let go, but Liz didn't mind, because she had really missed her. That, and though she tried not to think about it, she was really worried after that nightmare she had a few nights ago.

"I missed you!" Rose cried. She then grabbed her hand and turned to face her uncle's family. "This is my uncle Harry. This is my aunt Ginny, and my cousins, Albus, James, and Lily. You know my brother Hugo, of course." She nodded towards the family. Lily, a girl a few years younger than Rose, seemed to be puffy-eyed as if she'd been crying; she was clinging to Hugo's arm. Albus seemed to be around the same age as Liz and Rose, and James looked a few years older, probably a second year.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, Rose's father, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!"_ exclaimed his wife, Hermione.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

"Look who it is."

A young blonde boy, around their age, was standing a ways away with his parents. He wore a black button-up coat, and Liz immediately recognized him as the boy from her dream. His father, who looked exactly like him, nodded at the adults after catching their eye, and turned back to his family. Liz was about to ask who that was, when Ron said "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

A boy a few years older than Liz ran up to them, and started talking with the family. Liz then took the chance to pull Rose aside and tell her about what she'd seen.

"That boy over there, the blond one- I had a dream about him! There was you, and him, and I think maybe Albus!"

Rose stared. "Really? Are you kidding? Maybe it's a sign! That's so romantic! Maybe you two will-"

"No. It wasn't like that. It was a nightmare. I'll tell you about it when we get on the train."

Rose looked like she was going to argue, but caught the look on her face and decided to let it go.

No sooner said than done, the train whistle blew, telling them the train was about to leave. Liz and Rose said goodbye to their parents, and climbed aboard the train. Albus stayed for a few minutes longer to talk to his father Harry, but then quickly scrambled on the train. They found an empty compartment towards the middle of the train, and Albus and Rose stuck their head out the window to see their parents off.

"Why are they all staring?" Demanded Albus.

"It's me," said Ron. "I'm extremely famous." They laughed and waved until they were out of sight, then retreated back into their seats.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it? We're finally off! Hogwarts!" Rose exclaimed. "Oh yeah, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Liz explained the boys in her dream, and about the wardrobe. She left out the part about Scorpius gazing at her, though, as she thought it would freak her out. Just then, she realized how weird it must seem to Albus that she had seen him in her dreams, and quickly explained that it just looked _similar _to him, even though she was sure it was him she had seen.

"That's really creepy. A boney hand just came out and grabbed me? Eww! I would freak out!" said Rose, worried.

"It was only a dream. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Liz reassured her.

Just then, the blonde boy, Scorpius, came down the hall by himself, looking for a compartment.

"Let's invite him in ours." said Rose.

Liz stared. "What? Are you crazy? You heard your dad, he's the son of their old school enemy! Remember? 'Beat him in every test?'"

Rose rolled her eyes and slid out of the compartment door, closing it behind her. Liz couldn't hear what was going on, but she saw Rose say something to a surprised Scorpius. He stared at the hand Rose had just offered him, and was delayed in shaking it. Rose then said something else, and he shook his head to whatever it was that she had just asked him. She then talked a little more, and Scorpius's face was down, considering. He then nodded slightly and followed her back into their compartment.

"Guys, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Liz and Albus." Rose said, beaming.

"Hey." He said shortly. His voice was cold, but he had a tone of acceptance, and slight nervousness.

"Hey," Liz and Albus replied. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes; the only sounds were the train, and Liz's owl, hooting contently. Eventually, Rose broke the silence.

"What house do you think you're going to be in, Scorpius?" She asked.

"Slytherin. My whole family was; parents, grandparents, great grandparents…" He trailed off.

"Slytherin? Really? Don't they sound a little… harsh, to you?" asked Albus innocently.

"No, not really. My dad says that it took him a long while to realize that most of them were bad people, but that they were all good at heart. True friends, he said. Of course, he doesn't talk with his old friends anymore. I wonder if they made some bad choices or something."

"Wouldn't be surprised." muttered Liz

"What was that?" accused Scorpius, heatedly.

"It's not against _your_ family necessarily, but just Slytherin in general. My parents knew a guy named Draco back when they were in school. Said he was really mean to anyone outside his group of frie-

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again! Draco Malfoy? You just insulted my dad to my face, you infantile little-"

"Hey, it's not my opinion, I don't even know him. It's just what I heard from my parents. Maybe they were exaggerating. Sorry." Liz held up her hands, as if to show she was being honest. Scorpius realized what he must have sounded like, and sighed, backing off. The next fifteen minutes were spent in silence. Again, Rose decided to break the ice.

"So, Liz, I like your new owl! What's his name?" She asked.

"Her. Don't know yet. Got her yesterday, so I haven't decided." She said simply.

"Ooh, can we name her then?" She asked excitedly.

"Knock yourselves out."

"How about Bellatrix? I heard my parents say that name once. I thought it was pretty."

"No. I've heard stories about her too. She was a Death Eater." said Scorpius.

Liz, Rose and Albus stared at him blankly.

"You know, Death Eaters? Don't tell me you've never heard of them?" he asked, amazed.

"No, we haven't," said Rose, "It's probably in _Hogwarts, a History, _but mum couldn't find a copy at the book store, so I can't read it until we get access to the school library. I do hope I can find time to go there daily." She said, glowing.

"Death Eaters were supporters of You-Know-Who." He said darkly.

"Who, Voldemort?" asked Rose.

"Shh! Don't say his name!"

"Well he's dead, isn't he? All I know is that he was a really evil guy that almost took over the wizarding world. Is it true, then?"

"Yeah, it is." He turned from Rose to Albus. "You know all about it, though, I trust. Correct?"

Albus stared blankly back at Scorpius. Scorpius looked like he was just struck by lightning. "You don't mean to tell me, that your father, the famous, notorious Harry Potter, didn't even tell you about his past?"

"Yeah, he did. He used to tell me stories about his friends, Ron and Hermione, Rose's parents." He said simply. You could tell by the look on Al's face that he didn't except Scorpius like the others did.

"But that's it? Are you joking?" Scorpius had a look of conquer on his face, as though he knew every detail about some secret of their parents' childhood. "I'll leave it to you to ask him then. Don't want to spoil the surprise, now do we? Now back to names. How about Scorpion?" He offered.

Finally snapped out of their thoughts about their parents, Liz said "No, in your dreams!"

Yet Rose responded "No, but I think you're on to something."

Liz looked at her as though she had just gone mental.

"Well, think about it." Said Rose. "Scorpion is just a version of his name, but we could do a horoscope-type name. It could be pretty."

"How about Cancer?" Scorpius suggested.

"Ah-ha-ha. I don't want my owl to sound like it has a disease, thanks." Liz said bluntly.

"Then how about Leo, or Capricorn?" Albus suggested.

"Those sound like guy names. And Virgo sounds too girly." Said Liz.

"But I like the idea of Capricorn. C sounds like a fitting letter for her." Rose commented.

"How about Complete Nuisance?"

"Put a sock in it, Malfoy."

"I got it! Coulee, like a canyon! It's like the stripe on her back!" Rose exclaimed, excited she was the first on to come up with a decent idea.

"I like it," said Liz, "Ok, then, Coulee it is! I'll call her Lei for short."

After buying a few chocolate cauldrons when the trolley came around, an announcement was made over what seemed to be invisible speakers.

"We will be arriving in about five minute's time. Please change into your school robes if you haven't already done so. Thank you."

Rose, already dressed and ready, closed the blinds on the door and window, and held up one of her cloaks with her back facing the guys, creating a barrier so that Liz could get into her matching grey skirt and sweater. Rose asked if the guys were done, and then put her robes back over her uniform. The train started to slow down, and soon enough, everyone was grabbing their luggage, swarming out of the train as fast as they could manage. When they got outside, they heard a booming voice yell "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! Come on now, all of yeh, hurry along!" Liz followed the booming voice and spun around her, to find a giant man, with a massive, black shaggy beard, covering so much of his face that you could scarcely see his tiny, beetle-like black eyes. He wore a huge black overcoat with pockets galore, and was at least four times the height she was, and about two and a half times the width. When the first years finally got separated from the rest of the crowd, the giant man led them over to a lake, filled with boats. Barely in view, stood a grand castle with many towers and windows. Even from the distance, you could see its giant front entry doors.

The giant looked amused at all of the astonished faces. "Hello, firs' years! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also the Care o' Magical Creatures Professor." He puffed up his chest proudly. "Entrusted to me by Headmaster Dumbl-… Professor McGonagall." He swallowed his words painfully, but continued. "Firs' years get tah go to the castle by charmed boats. Lucky fer you, this year's a warm one."

All the first years climbed into boats, three per each. Liz was in a boat with Albus and Rose, but Scorpius was with two other mean looking students. As the castle came closer into view, people began to "ooh" and "ahh" in amazment. Finally, the time came when the students were pilling out of the boats. Everyone was a pale white, because they all knew what came next; _sorting. _

**Cool! Three is out there! So tell me what you think. I think I might have rated this wrong. All the good fanfics are teen, though, so I rated it that in hope that people would be interested. I'm sure I'll throw in some cuss-words here and there to make it live up to it's name, though D Also, is the Owl's name too corny? Personally I think so... I don't know. Maybe you didn't notice. Maybe I'm making it worse. MAYBE I'M RAMBLING! AH! Lol thanks everyone, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hats Song part 1

**Sorry guys, no where near done yet. I actually have a bit more now, but I just can't seem to know which house to put them in! So, in other words, this is part one. Or both parts and it'll just be updated. I don't know yet :/ Also, I'm sorry for stealing their chapter titles. I thought if maybe I used them you would say "Hey I remember when they used that title!" and maybe laugh when you see it. I don't know, but, hey, I'm only human. Also, thank you to the ONE person who left a review- I can only hope that you are not one of my friends that found out about this behind my back and started reading it even though I told them specifically NOT to. *cough MyDarkKnight7 cough* Hahahaha... Yeeaaahhh... ^.^'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter anything. And sorry about earlier chapters, her name was just automatically changed to "J."**

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat's Song

The students trembled up the castles grand, marble staircase, and were told to wait where they were. They could hear the loud chatting in the background, which seemed to be coming from the main doors in front. Just then, older woman with graying-black hair walked formally out in front of them. She had a tight face with thin lips, and wore small square glasses. She looked from one solemn face to the other.

"Good evening, students. I am Minerva McGonagall, your headmistress and transfiguration teacher. The annual feast will begin shortly, but first you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is without a doubt necessary, as you will take classes with your house members, sleep in your house dormitory, and use spare time in your house common room.

There are four houses you may be sorted into; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. No house is superior to the others, and each house has proven to be very successful. While you are here, note that any mischief will lose you house points, and any accomplishments will earn you house points. I expect each and every one of you to try to help your house prevail.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. In the meantime, please try not to make to much noise."

Her glare turned to a small group of students talking quietly about what house they'll be in.

"I'll return when we are ready for you. Please wait patiently." The room she left immediately went silent. Eventually, Rose turned to speak to Scorpius, and a soft murmuring broke over the cluster of people.

"I guess we won't be seeing much of each other from now on, huh?" Rose asked.

"I guess not." Scorpius replied.

"What do you mean? Scorpius, do you _want _to be in Slytherin?" asked Albus. Scorpius shrugged. "Well then just keep thinking about Gryffindor and it'll let you choose! That's what dad said, at least." Albus noted.

Scorpius looked down, suddenly finding his shoes rather interesting. Just then, about twenty ghosts streamed through the corridor. Many of the students gasped. Rose screamed, causing Scorpius to chuckle. At that, she punched him in the arm.

"All of you go back to the Great Hall. Sorting is about to begin." Professor McGonagall said, now returned. "Get in a line, and follow me."

Heart beating rapidly against her chest, Liz follows behind Scorpius, as a dark-skinned girl walked behind her.

The room they had entered was very large and mysterious. The ceiling looked like the night sky, with a multitude of shimmering stars. Floating around the room were hundreds of lit candles. There were five tables in the room, four of which in vertical lines. The fifth was horizontally laid in front, where all the professors sat. In front of the table was a small stool with four legs. Atop the stool, lay an old, dirty hat. It looked as though it was burned at some point, but it was hard to tell, with how many wrinkles and tears it had. The hat then twitched, and one massive tear opened like a mouth. It began to sing:

"_Oh, in reality I've gathered dirt,_

_And indeed I'm rather old,_

_But I can teach you many things,_

_Cunning, loyal, bold._

_I'm smarter and more noble,_

_Than any hat you've seen,_

_As they can mere imagine,_

_The places I have been._

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_I see your thoughts in mind,_

_I tell you in which house to go,_

_No student left behind._

_You may just be in Gryffindor,_

_Where nerve lies in your fate,_

_One which that saved me,_

_From my burning state;_

_You may just be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where rest the kind and gentle,_

_Hufflepuff could help you,_

_To reach your full potential;_

_How about old Ravenclaw,_

_Where intelligence is key,_

_Solutions to our problems,_

_That others would not see;_

_Perhaps you could be Slytherin,_

_Where lies the proud at heart,_

_Their unaffected confidence,_

_Set Slytherins apart._

_So step right up, and pull me on!_

_I promise I won't bite!_

_Just sit on down, and then relax,_

_We'll see which house is right!"_

The entire hall broke into applaud as the hat became limp once more. Rose looked over Scorpius's shoulder and gave Liz a weak smile. She then leaned by Scorpius's ear and whispered, _"Good luck." _At that, Rose's cousin James gave her a very surprised and suspicious look.

Professor McGonagall then stepped to the left of the stool with a long role of parchment. "When I read your name, please come up and wear the hat so you may be sorted." She announced. "Alton, George!'

A light skinned boy with dark brown hair that fell flat over his face, stumbled his way to the stool. He placed the oversized hat on his head, and the hat twitched to life.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Ummmmm, well, thats it for now. I'll post the rest later, I promise! K? [Errr, to the one person who had the heart to read this... You really don't know how much I apreciate it :D thanks a ton]**


End file.
